


Pride and Prejudice

by prfoundbond



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DeanCas - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Historical AU, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, as a treat, castiel is an idiot, castiel is darcy, dean and castiel - Freeform, dean is a stubborn sob, f historical accuracy, pride and prejudice au, winchesters are the bennets, you can have a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfoundbond/pseuds/prfoundbond
Summary: In rural England, early 19th century, The Winchester family is looking to marry off its 5 children - Dean, Sam, Becky, Jo, and Alex. Two unexpected visitors, an entailed estate, and a rough turncoat can do a lot more harm than good, or at least that is what is told by our narrator, one Dean Winchester. But who knows, maybe ones good opinion once lost is not in fact lost forever.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely based off of Jane Austen’s highly acclaimed novel “Pride and Prejudice” but will in fact have key differences that go beyond the changing of character names. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_It is a truth universally acknowledged_ , that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Actually, this is only a truth universally acknowledged by the backwards-thinking 20,000-a-year snobs whom accompanied one another to grand balls in the center of the city, jewels shining on their delicate throats and hand sewn lace adorning their bosoms.

To Dean Winchester, that world hardly existed, and he had already had his mind made up on those highbrow braggarts that wouldn’t dare give his family a second glance. To put it frankly; they were dirty sons of bitches.

He wouldn’t dare say those words aloud, though. Only perhaps to his dearest and oldest friend, Miss Charlie Bradbury. The two had known each other all of their adolescence being close neighbors, and would often visit each other to discuss the latest gossip in Meryton.

Meryton was a small town in Hertfordshire, England, and was hardly anything special, though Dean was still inclined to walk its hills and follow its winding streams daily. It was a wondrous way to pass the time, of which Dean had far too much of. He had tried to get Charlie to come along with him on more than one occasion, but after she got her hem soaked in mud and other unfortunate substances, she was more inclined to stay home where she could safely examine the outside world from the seat of a window.

Charlie, though far more conservative than Dean, was not completely out of reach of the temptation of adventure; in fact, she had what she referred to as a ‘female lover’ on the other side of Meryton, and the two would often meet midday at a secluded pond to the north of the town center, about a 20 minutes walk. She would often recount their visits to Dean, who, while happy for Charlie and her finding happiness in someone, didn’t care much for hearing of how incredibly in love they were.

Dean was far from a romantic, he would proclaim to others, but in reality, he was in fact waiting for the right person. His family desired he marry a girl of high status and wealth, as his was what was expected of most young gentlemen born of poor parents. But he still refused to settle for just anyone, and in fact didn’t even care to marry a woman at all - of course, he did find them rather beautiful creatures, but as he pondered over whether he could visualize himself with her forever, creating a big family and a legacy, it just didn’t excite him.

What did procure fire in his belly? Broad shoulders, sharp jawlines, deep voices.

Men.

Now homosexuality was a bit of a taboo subject, and most folk chose to voluntarily ignore its existence completely. It wasn’t illegal or punishable anymore, as put forth by King Charles (Chuck) I. Meryton was quite conservative in their views and hated His Majesty the King, but Dean thought the man rather funny in his character. And so, no it’s person dared express their love openly, for then they and their families would be shunned and drawn into ruin for the rest of time. It was easier to just marry for status rather than love, which was what most ordinary people chose to do anyway. Dean despised the thought.

It was a rather sunny day, not a cloud in sight, and a cool breeze swept over the grounds of longbourn as Dean trudged forwards through the entrance gate, muscles a bit sore from his trek through the woods. He had gone for a change of scenery, and there was a little creek hidden amongst the oaks which he adored dipping his toes in.

Now, nearing the house, he could hear noisy commotion from inside, and suddenly, Becky had stopped in front of him, Jo on her heels. She was practically shaking with excitement and squealed out, “Oh, Dean! We’ve just heard, that there is a rather wealthy young woman coming to stay at Netherfield Park with a handsome friend!”

Jo shoved Becky aside, “and I’ve heard, the one has 5,000 a year! Mother can hardly contain herself, Sam ought to get married to her!” Becky was glaring at Jo now.

Dean, who had thought something more exciting had perhaps happened, rolled his eyes at the pair of excited girls, commenting a quick witted, “we’ll see about that,” and then moved past them to enter the house. His mother was milling about the room, practically pleading to his father to introduce the young woman to her little Sammy, the subject of this conversation sitting exasperated on the couch. Dean sat down on the couch next to him, bumping his shoulder with his own.

Sam smiled at him, but was clearly concerned by the conversation taking place between their mother and father.

“Oh John, you absolutely _must_ go and call on the girl! You wouldn’t dare pass up the opportunity to pay off this poor family’s debts! Our Sammy here would do wonderfully in such a marriage!”

Dean’s gaze followed his mother’s never resting form, and finally spoke, “Mama, if I may ask, what is this infamous woman’s name?”

She stopped short, taking note of her eldest son sitting there in interest. “Dean, my dear boy! Her name is Miss Jess Bingley, and did you hear, she has _5,000 a year!_ ” Her face is alight with emotion, and she glares at Mr. Winchester, “But of course, your father refuses to call on her! I can’t even imagine why, when it is the perfect situation for our children! Once one of our children is married away, there shall be plenty more willing, wealthy young men and women who will be introduced to our family! We may no longer be beggars, my dear John!”

John was leaning against the stove fireplace, which currently held no embers in the warm season, and he gave Mary a pointed look, readjusting his position to make himself look taller. “My dear Mary, how can we say another young women of an even more hungry and powerful fortune shouldn’t come along? I really see no point in wasting any time with this Miss Bingley. I do apologize, but I believe it is in no good interest of our children, whom are silly at best. Sam may be a valiant young man but so are the rest of Meryton.”

Mary gasped dramatically, practically falling into the chair behind her, and the old piece of furniture grunted with effort. Her delicate hand flew to her head. “Oh John, how deeply you contribute to my poor nerves!”

Dean leaned forward, gently clapping Mary’s back in an attempt to bring his mother some sort of comfort. The other two girls skipped into the room, Alex trailing slowly behind, glasses carefully balancing on the tip of her nose. She carefully sat on the sofa, flattening out her beige skirt while Becky and Jo fell into place on either side of her, giggling incessantly.

* * *

That night, when the sun had fallen below the horizon, and the sky had turned a remarkable blue, Dean sat on a chair turned backwards in Sam’s room, where the latter sat crisscross on his bed, flipping through the thin pages of a book Dean couldn’t quite see the cover of. The candles that illuminated the room glowed softly, flickering back and forth and bouncing lights of orange and yellow off of the walls. 

Dean broke the silence, “If I could love a...a _person_ who would love me enough to take me for a mere 50 pounds a year, I should be very well pleased.”

Sam looked up from his novel, shutting it and setting it aside on the bed. He readjusted himself and tilted his head, “Where may I suppose is this sentiment coming from?”

Dean shrugged, shaking his head slowly before looking towards the floor. “I suppose...the talk of which we held this afternoon. It made me wonder, you know, what do I want for my life? Outside of everything, _this,_ because I sure as hell do not wish to marry whomever just for a little pocket change.”

Sam had his brows furrowed in an expression of pure thought, and he continued to look at his older brother. “Well you should understand, that I myself am quite happy with my situation. I believe that perhaps one could learn to love a chosen partner, just on the basis of providing aid to one’s family.”

He paused. “But I do understand. And you should know I do wish you nothing but the best. You’re my eldest brother, and I care for you ever dearly. Whatever you choose though, please don’t give our dear mother a heart attack by your chosen.”

Dean laughed softly, leaning back far enough that his arms stretched fully out while still gripping the head of the chair. “You’re incredibly smart, you know that, right? What would I do without you?”

Sam fell back into his cushions, smiling. “Crash and burn.”


End file.
